


Knotting to Sleep

by shinealightrose



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightrose/pseuds/shinealightrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok will be gone for a week. He needs Sehun to remember him right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: sleepy sex, knotting, rimming, barebacking, implied!mpreg, incidental touching of others (mating in full view of a sleeping pack-what).

Minseok whispers low over the omega’s ear, “ _Sehun…_?”

But the sleeping figure barely moves. He’s belly down in the middle of blankets, head cradled softly in the crook of his left elbow. His right is stretched unnaturally out to where it drapes across Jongin’s torso, fingers kneading the collar of the other omega’s shirt like a baby craving touch.

Minseok’s cute smile goes unnoticed in the minimal light of the one room cabin, moonlight the only source of illumination as it filters through windows. Almost everyone is asleep, scattered across all available floor space. And if they’re not fast asleep, they’re about to pretend they are.

“ _Sehunnie_ …” Minseok’s voice drips closer to the object of his fascination, the omega’s luscious lips. He crouches low and presses a soft kiss upon chapped lips, savoring the taste of everything he loves most, on the one person he loves most.

Sehun murmurs in his sleep but doesn’t wake and Minseok’s sweet laugh gets lost in the folds between the omega’s mouth and outstretched arm.

He leans back, gaze sliding down from sleep-tousled hair to the smooth ridge of his spine, to the gloriously plump and gloriously bare buttocks in which Minseok can’t wait to bury himself. Below these, Sehun’s strong chiseled thighs extend across the blanket, one foot twitching slightly, toes curling upon each other. The other foot is lost in between Jongin’s ankles where he’s anchored himself down.

Minseok untangles his lover’s foot with little difficulty, Jongin’s eyes opening and closing once before he goes right back to sleep. With his other hand, Minseok palms the baby soft cheek. Sehun’s hips hitch upwards all on their own, chasing the dance of fingertips Minseok leaves behind. Minseok smiles. Even in his sleep, Sehun’s body seeks out this kind of touch. He craves an alpha’s attention, Minseok’s attention, Minseok’s fingers… Minseok fingering him…

 _“Sehunnie_ …” Minseok dips down and licks a slow stripe up from thigh to cheek, angling towards the center. He uses both palms to pull Sehun’s cheeks away, revealing the tiny puckering hole, moist already around the edges.

Sehun moans in his sleep, barely audible, when Minseok tastes his sweetness. His hips push further up, he twists his head the other direction, tongue licking over his own lips as his gums smack together.

 _“Min...seok?”_ He parts his lips long enough to ask.

_“Yeah, baby.”_

If there was more to the question, Sehun doesn’t get there. Instead, he lets out a glorious sigh when Minseok’s tongue presses right up to his leaking entrance. There, he licks and sucks, loosening any tension along the ridge of his opening, drawing out that natural lubrication until Minseok’s lips are hot and moist and Sehun is moaning openly. Minseok gathers the omega’s legs and helps set him up on his knees far enough apart to be easily accessible. He still won’t open his eyes, lost in his semi-consciousness between dreamland and Minseok’s ministrations. His right hand still clutches tight to Jongin’s shirt, with no evidence that the other boy is bothered.

By the time Sehun is comfortable, slick runs down in rivulets towards his low-swinging balls, and Minseok hastens to lap it up. He chases the flow back to the source, siphoning it through his lips and swallowing. The next time he applies suction, he sneaks a finger in right afterwards, wasting no time but jabbing in knuckle deep to the sounds of Sehun gasping airily.

“ _Minseok…?_ ” Sehun’s breaths turn irregular, his eyes pinched shut.

“ _I’m here, baby. For now._ ” He hates having to say this part. He gives an extra strong pinch, teething Sehun’s rim in apology.

 _“For nowww...?”_ Sehun breathes, moaning still. Minseok slides a second finger in and kisses his bottom chastely.

 _“Leader needs me to go somewhere in the morning,”_ Minseok admits. Slowly, he slides his fingers in and out, exploring the cavity, every ridge and muscle, loving how Sehun clenches around him at every opportunity, his skin now dotting with sweat.

_“Don’t want you to go....”_

_“I know, baby, that’s why I came to say bye. It’ll only be a week.”_ He kisses every inch of skin his mouth can reach, adding a little tongue here, teeth there, just to keep Sehun’s expectations high.

 _“Noo,”_ Sehun whines. _“Don’t want you to go…”_

“ _Shhh_ ,” Minseok whispers, adding three fingers now.

The omega turns quiet then, except for his moans, but Minseok wants to take his time. His cock is hanging heavily between his legs, precome dripping onto the blankets, and he can’t wait to slide it into Sehun’s ass and replace his fingers.

_“Minseok?”_

_“Hmm?_ ”

Sehun’s mouth falls open, saliva pooling onto the blanket beneath his arm. He whimpers steadily now with Minseok’s finger massaging his prostate.

_“Knot me… please…”_

_“Alright, baby.”_

This won’t be the first time Sehun gets fucked while remaining half asleep. He likes Minseok whenever and wherever he can get him. He likes living on that edge, blurring the boundaries between Minseok and himself. I dream of you, every night, he tells Minseok all the time. I want to dream about you, I want my dreams to come alive. I want you to be there when I awake, when I fall asleep.

It’s a slow but sure sign of their bonding in a pack with loose definitions about relationships and mating. Sehun’s an attention-seeker, preening, beautiful. Minseok was the the newcomer, the outsider who won his affections.

The base of Minseok’s cock is already bulging, burning. He crawls closer, nestling between Sehun’s legs and pressing the blunt tip of his thick girth slowly inside. Sehun groans and his knees briefly quake. He lets go of Jongin’s shirt finally and pushes up onto his forearms, head still trailing the ground, hips completely in the air.

 _“Ready, my Sehunnie?_ ” Minseok asks, waiting with just the tip of his cock.

Sehun moans his assent, Minseok slides slowly in. It takes his breath away, how Sehun’s body seems to draw him inside, the friction incredible, the tightness unbelievable. He lets his cock be coated, pulling back and thrusting forward, slowly loosening up whatever his fingers missed before he’s ready to add his knot. He breathes through his nose, too afraid of the sounds his mouth may utter.

A few of their packmates have shifted around, some turning away, some palming their erections even while they sleep. Jongin remains on his back, one of the few still clothed, although his shirt, thanks to Sehun’s claw-like fingers, is hopelessly tangled. As Minseok gains momentum, Sehun gasps a little louder. He shifts again, palms over Jongin’s shoulder, nose nudged against the floor where he holds on. Jongin’s eyelids flutter open but he yawns and doesn’t respond. On his other side, Joonmyun snores soundly on.

“ _Hussh, Sehunnie,_ ” Minseok warns him again, leaning low over his back with his knot pressing against the rim. _“I’m going to knot you now.”_

Sehun’s answer to is nod against the floor and bury his mouth against the fleshy part of Jongin’s arm and the blankets beneath.

Minseok adjusts his stance and clings to Sehun’s hips. Every muscle recoils when he draws as far possible without slipping out, then he gives Sehun’s ass a few good thrusts, forceful, but not hard enough to knot. He slams in, balls slapping loudly against the slick of Sehun’s thighs. He bites his lip, inhaling harshly, draws out and thrusts again, and again. Sehun’s body quakes, his stomach tightening, and Minseok hasn’t even touched his cock. It hangs below his body, swinging flush with his abdomen after every thrust. But Minseok goes on, harder and harder each time, the slapping suction and noises growing louder, breaths scattered and tight.

Sehun almost howls when the knot jams in, and Minseok has to stop to collect himself, regain his control, let Sehun grow used to the fit and the weight. He works his hips in small circles, tears falling freely from the corners of his eyes because he’s so close… He wants this, now. He knows Sehun has to be twice as desperate. But Minseok’s knot is huge, and it’ll hurt if he’s not careful. He blinks aside his tears, pleasure aching to take full control, but Sehun is choking from the stimulation and hiccuping against the ground. Even still, Minseok’s knot grows, pulsing angrily as it moves from base to end, seeding, feeding into Sehun’s willing body.

A delicate hand extends from above Sehun and Jongin’s body, Luhan’s fingers carding through Sehun’s hair, calming him down, comforting him. The owner of the hand appears to be asleep, a blanket wrapped around most of his body, feet extending towards the other side of the room, but his delicate touch says otherwise. Sehun’s breathing evens out, small squeaks emitting from clenched lips. Minseok dares not move. He slides his hands up, massaging the small of Sehun’s back, working out the knots of his straining muscles, and when the omega’s tension has eased even further, he reaches around strokes his cock.

The way Sehun convulses is the sign Minseok has been waiting for. He can’t pull out, but he can still move. He grits his teeth, feels the strain on his knot, the pressure building. His head thrown back, hips pulsing on their own, abandoning Sehun’s cock because he knows full well that Sehun can come from his knot alone.

Tomorrow early he has to leave. He’ll be gone a week. He wants Sehun to remember him, wants him to think of him daily, dream of him nightly. He wants him to come when he touches himself, thoughts of Minseok’s knot in his ass, memories his white seed leaking out and down his thighs, like his own does now, spurting across his abdomen, dripping to the floor. Sehun wheezes, sobbing, nestling against Jongin, Luhan’s hand still caressing his hair, but it’s _Minseok_ ’s name that falls from his lips, Minseok alone that he wants now and always, waking, or not.

Minseok loses himself, blinding pleasure that ripples from below his navel, spreading far and fast. He wants to scream, but he swallows the noise. His blood boils, his skin prickles, his heart is beating fast, erratically, but he chases the ache, his knot letting lose, come gushing from his cock, being shoved into Sehun's body, seeping out of his hole between thrusts, until there's nothing left but the squelch of every released seed and Sehun's breath, Sehun's tears, Sehun's sighs and gasps and the remnants of his pleasured, over-stimulated body. Minseok rocks him to the side, laying him down and whispers soothing, loving words. 

_"Sleep now, I've got you. Sleep for me, Sehunnie."_

He’s asleep before Minseok can pull out, breathing shallowly on his side where Minseok spoons him from behind. Sehun is beautiful when he sleeps, seemingly innocent, actually young. Minseok reaches around and pats his stomach, loving the way he contracts against his touch and then slowly relaxes out. One day… one day perhaps this area won't be so flat… In the meantime though, Minseok has places to be. He kisses Sehun’s shoulder, kisses him again in the crook of his neck, nibbles his ear and then sighs.

_“Goodnight, baby. See you soon.”_

Sehun’s asleep, his legs once again connected to Jongin, a blanket pulled up to his waist. Joonmyun rolls over, Kyungsoo gurgles, someone else coughs. Another couple are starting to touch in another corner of the room.

“ _’Night… Minseok_ …” Sehun whispers happily.  

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. BONUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! This 'sequel' is part of my Holiday Advent special project, a request by @Httwang. <3
> 
>  
> 
> Additional warnings: exhibitionism, comeplay.

_"Goodnight, baby. See you soon."_

 

 

 

 

Each morning when Sehun wakes up, he hears that voice, remembers that voice. Minseok's voice. 

_"Goodnight, baby. See you soon."_

Soon, Minseok had said soon. Soon. But what was the definition of soon. Minseok said he'd be gone a week. Well, a week came and went. Then two weeks, then a month, two months. A year.

Just when Sehun thinks he'll never see him again, never hold him or be held again. Never feel his touch, his body, his knot. Never actually meet him again this side of eternity. 

A full year gone, and Sehun has gone and mourned him. Leader says he isn't coming back. 

"Hey, Sehun! Where're you off too?!" 

Sehun waves as he makes his way across the clearing, knowing Chanyeol won't be offended if he doesn't answer. Chanyeol's an alpha. An interested one at that. But even though Sehun is single and technically holds no obligation to that  _one_ alpha who was here for a short while before he disappeared, he can't make himself turn to anyone else. Not yet, not this soon. 

Chanyeol isn't the only wolf who wants him. There's also Yixing, and Joonmyun who's a beta. And some of those visitors from a neighboring pack who have been pleading with Leader to to introduce them to Sehun for  _months_. Sehun's fortunate he lives under a pack that doesn't force its members to mate, either permanently or as a one-time thing. That hasn't always been the case historically, but it's the only thing now guaranteeing Sehun's freedom, and his ability to mourn. Because right now, still, a year since that alpha said he'd be back, Sehun only wants Minseok. And he's never given up hope. 

 

 

 

It's evening when the hunters are due back in camp. Sehun busies himself with his daily duties, watching after the babies and not so secretly pining that he hasn't been able to have one himself. They live fairly primitively out there. Sehun has heard stories that not all wolf packs are like theirs. Some live in larger, thriving communities with bigger industry and cobbled stone streets. Then there the packs which are strictly nomadic. Sehun belongs to one that lives in between those two extremes, but even still there's a semblance of peace in the world which isn't actually there. Violence and chaos define so much of what Sehun has known, even indirectly. Minseok had been a part of that, an outsider who sought shelter here under Leader's protection and in payment had gone out as a spy. 

Sehun only gleaned this from hearsay, by what the others wouldn't say, by what they won't actually speak of. He understood it from Leader's sad unspoken grief that whatever mission he sent Minseok to do has gone unfulfilled. Also in the way he looks at Sehun as if full of remorse. 

Sehun doesn't blame him, nor does he blame Minseok. Instead he blames himself for growing so attached, and for not being able to let it go. 

 

 

 

 

Around midnight the hunters return. It's late for them, later than they should be. Jongin rouses Sehun from his sleep in the singles cabin as they prepare to meet their returning pack. It's not even Sehun's job, but Jongin has been there for him in more ways that he needed to be, all because he is Sehun's friend. Returning this favor is the least he can do. 

"Something the matter?" he yawns, stepping outside to see more torches than strictly necessary. Jongin frowns, and something in Sehun's body suddenly lights up. His mouth runs dry, and his heart starts to pound. His knees feel a little week, and hit gut quivers. Inexplicably, he feels a warmth seeping from between his legs, and he _just. doesn't. understand._

"Sehun?"

Jongin catches him before he can completely collapse. "Sehun? What's wrong? Sehun? Sehun, talk to me?!"

There's a panic in Jongin's voice which Sehun also can't understand. Not when all he feels is his beating heart and a joy he can't translate into words. He's gasping for breath, but already recovering. 

"The hunters. Where are they?"

Jongin tugs him to his feet as they make their way towards the torches. Half the wolves in their pack are out in the clearing, most crowding around something which Sehun can't see, but he hastens there anyway, like something is leading him. 

"Sehun?" exclaim some of the wolves in the back of huddle. "Gods, how did you know? Are you okay?" 

"I don't... what?" 

He still doesn't quite get it, but he  _knows_  beyond a shadow of a doubt that he needs to get past them. Now that he's acquired mastery again over his body, he shoves past the standers-by and pushes towards the center of the huddle. The dozen or so hunters have indeed returned, but they haven't brought back just game. Half remain in their wolf forms, two or three hovering over the body of a wolf whom Sehun _knows_. 

He's smaller than half them, but covered in blood. Sehun only detects after a few beats that it's not actually his own. There's an alien scent on him that Sehun doesn't recognize, but he can't help dropping to his knees and sobbing. 

"Minseok?!" he cries, throwing his arms around the wolf whose breath is coming out shallow. He's exhausted—Sehun can tell that much—partially emaciated, maybe even a tiny bit ill, but he's alive, and that's all he cares about right now. "Minseok!" 

Sehun's tears flow as the hunters give their side of the story to Leader and the other wolves who arrived late on the scene. 

"Found him on our way back!"

"Can't believe he's alive?!"

"Has it been a year?!"

"There were at least five dead wolves around him! We think he must have escaped from somewhere and they tried tracking him down. Their scent was everywhere, but they definitely go no further than that. He stopped them, dead!"

"Five dead? More like a dozen!"

Sehun hears them, and doesn't hear them. In an instant, he's standing and scooping up the alpha wolf from the ground, drawing Minseok into his arms as the wolf pants and licks his face."

"Give them some space," Leader warns the others. 

And Jongin finally says what Sehun never quite understood. "Yeah. They need some time together... It's his mate."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minseok sleeps for most of the night under Sehun's watch and care. Healers come and go, elders come and go. Leader comes and talks privately to Minseok for a short time, after bidding Sehun to please give them a few minutes privacy. After that, however, there's no one to interfere with them. Minseok switched back to his human form somewhere in the night and stayed there. He hasn't spoken much, but he smiles a lot and he holds Sehun close to him, like the proximity itself is helping him recover. And, if Jongin is right, it probably is. 

_Mate_. 

Is that why? Is that why Sehun could never get over him? 

Wolves in their pack, they don't  _mate_  so permanently, so irrevocably. So there wasn't a lot of language available to help Sehun cope with his feelings. Minseok was supposed to be a passing alpha in the night. If they ever knotted in a time of heat, and Sehun had pups, that would be fine, but so few omegas ever stay with the same alpha for life. They don't  _mate_  like that. 

"I missed you."

Sehun can't stop the words from leaving his mouth. 

Minseok is finally more alert. He's slept a long while, and rested, and woken up. Sehun hasn't stopped holding him for hours. Minseok smiles, and it's downright sorrowful.

"I told you one week."

"You lied to me." There's no malice in that fact. 

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to have to be sorry. It wasn't your fault."

Sehun plays with the blankets around them, pulling and tugging and readjusting so that he's laying on his side facing Minseok and they're both wrapped and warm. 

"I thought," says the alpha, "that maybe you wouldn't wait for me."

"And you thought wrong."

"I was gone a year, Sehun."

Sehun sighs, draws a little closer to him. "That doesn't matter to me." Then, a little softer he adds, "I thought you were never coming back, but I still waited for you."

 

 

 

 

A week goes by where Sehun doesn't let Minseok out of his sight. The entire pack has undergone a transition wherein the two are accepted as one item. Minseok is his, and he is Minseok's. 

"Hey, baby?" The alpha's voice behind him is basically a pur. 

"Hmm?" Sehun leans back into Minseok's comfortable embrace. His head stretches at a weird angle and his body is a little slumped. He's taller than the omega which makes cuddling awkward, but Sehun has learned to make it work. He rests his hands on Minseok's knees, emboldened by the alpha's firm legs caging him in. The central campfire in the middle of the clearing is enough to keep them warm, though they're at a distance. Still Minseok wraps a blanket around them large enough for two. He's halfway naked. Sehun is completely bare. Earlier in the evening Jongin has dragged him away long enough for a quick sprint through the woods; Minseok joined them and neither bothered to dress again after they were done. 

Sehun squirms, intentionally rubbing up between the alpha's legs. He hears Minseok's breath catch, soft and warm, and Sehun smiles. "What were you going to say?"

Minseok adjusts the blankets around them so that they're completely encompassed, Sehun holding on to the edges where they meet in front. "I was going to ask if we should say goodnight already."

Sehun hums and looks around. Half the pack are scattered out in various groups around the fire, enjoying the respite from the post-evening meal. The nearest couple are but five meters away. 

"We have to get up?" he asks, drawing upon a pout. 

Minseok chuckles. 

"No? I guess not. Though I'd been hoping..."

He wrings his hand around Sehun's middle, aiming down, and Sehun's breath hitches at the sudden drag of Minseok's hand on his currently fladcid cock. 

"Who says we need to go anywhere?" he says through clenched teeth, head falling further back. He opens his legs, gives Minseok more access to stroke. Already he feels his slick leaking out in anticipation, wondering if Minseok will go ahead and knot him right here, with their backs to a tree, under the blanket. Minseok waits until his cock is fully stiff, and his own completely hard. Sehun has his eyes closed, whimpering every few seconds, biting his lower lip until Minseok whispers for him not to hold back his moans. 

Sehun lets out a major sigh though when Minseok goes in for the kill. The alpha's smaller hands wrap around Sehun's balls, coating them with the slick and Sehun practically howls right there. The ground and the blanket below him is soaked in his juice, his moans are growing louder and louder. If anyone is listening in though this won't be the first time. He could come right here, right now, if Minseok would just finish him off. 

"Want your fingers in me," he whispers. Seconds later the alpha obliges. Sehun keeps leaning back, spreading his legs as wide as they'll go until Minseok has to hook his own legs around him to keep them from flexing back up. The drag of his fingers on Sehun's rim is maddening.

"You like that, baby?" 

Sehun's only response is to whine, low and guttural. Minseok alternates playing with his rim, then massaging his balls, then stroking his cock, then pressing him open. At this angle he can't get his fingers in deep, but that hardly matters when Sehun's legs are already shaking. He's sweating now from the nape of his neck to his thighs. His cock quivers. Sehun gasps as the first bit of precum leaks from the tip. Then Minseok is wiping it off with the hand not playing with his rim, and serving it right to Sehun's mouth. 

Sehun hums as he sucks down his come. The alpha's fingers catch on his teeth, bidding Sehun to relax his jaw and then there are fingers up his ass and fingers down his mouth and absolutely nothing touching his cock, but still he groans and his eyelids flutters and his muscles clench and spasm. His cock shoots all its small load onto his stomach and  _fuck_ but Sehun feels so good. He doesn't even protest when Minseok's hands disappear from his body, or when the alpha suddenly flips their positions so that Sehun is flat on his back, blissfully fucked out and confused. 

"Whaat..." he whispers, before he realizes Minseok is crawling on top of him, screw the blanket which lays on the ground. His cock is huge, his knot already fleshed out and  _right in front of Sehun's face_. 

"There is..." Minseok complains gruffly, "not enough..." he starts frantically stroking his knot, "of my come..." Sehun gasps but he smiles, "on you face..."

Sehun could laugh but he's so exhausted and so eager for this that he throws his head back, closes his eyes, and opens his mouth. Seconds later the first splatter of Minseok's warm come lands on his cheek, followed by another, and another. The alpha lets go for a moment just to wipe some of it around, then he sits back and finishes pumping. His face is completely taken in by his orgasm, every muscle straining and his mouth hanging open in a perfect 'oh'. More spurts land across Sehun's chest as Minseok presses down hard on his knot, then more and more of it shoot from the tip of his cock. He's not even trying to aim anymore. A good bit lands to the side of Sehun's body. In a sudden burst of energy, Sehun lifts his hips and presses his spent cock to the underside of Minseok's balls. The alpha gasps, almost howling, and collapses on top of him. 

Sehun laughs, but there are tears in Minseok's eyes, tears from pleasure, from exhaustion, Sehun doesn't know which. The last of Minseok's come leaks out between their bodies and Sehun rolls them onto their side, dragging the soiled blanket up from a modicum of privacy. He's just ... so, damned. happy. 

"You don't have to go anywhere right now, do you?" he asks, voice barely audible.

Minseok grins. His eyes are shut closed, and he looks exhausted. "Baby, I'm never going anywhere again. Not without you."

Sehun huffs. "I meant, we don't have to move right now, do we?" Is isn't what he meant, but he loves the assurance anyway. "We can sleep here?"

"Don't think there's any rule against it," says Minseok after a moment. Even halfway asleep, he's still smiling. 

"Good. Because later, I want you to knot me. Right here."

"Right here?" Minseok asks. 

Sehun nods, pulling their faces closes so that Minseok can feel his response. Belatedly he drags part of their blanket up to wipe his face, laughing when he catches Minseok staring. 

"Yeah, I think I can do that." 

 

 


End file.
